Angemon
Angemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Angel. He has six shining wings and pure white clothes, and he relentlessly attacks his enemy until they are deleted. It is said that he is the existence of good and he brings happiness to many. He and Angewomon are partners and they complement each other's powers well. Even though he is a Champion, he is strong enough to defeat Evil Ultimate Digimon. He is described as having a virtuous and compassionate heart. Bokomon: And you could certainly do worse. Angemon has a virtuous and compassionate heart, and few can withstand his Hand of Fate attack... Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angemon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy; costing 7 VP, it deals extra damage to Devil-types. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angemon digivolves from Patamon in line 5, and from a line 20 Armadillomon without a Digi-Egg to MagnaAngemon. There is a DNA Digivolve hint involving him and Ankylomon which says that the two can make MagnaAngemon or Shakkoumon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Yamato "Matt" Ishida uses an Angemon in his party against Ryo Akiyama, possibly a reference to his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's Angemon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angemon card, titled "PF YP Plus IV" increases the Digimon's YP, or by how much a de-digivolution is delayed, by 40.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Numerous Angemon are soldiers of Lord HolyAngemon's army. An Angemon is among the fallen Digimon who are killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord HolyAngemon is punched by a large Devidramon during Neo's invasion of Lord HolyAngemon's castle. A large number of Angemon perform a suicide attack on Arkadimon (Super Ultimate), but they are obliterated by Arkadimon's God Matrix. Digimon Next An Angemon is seen fighting a Devimon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Another one also appears to support the group against NEO; due to his positioning next to an Angewomon, it might be a reference to Adventure's Angemon. Digital Monster D-Project Angemon will digivolve from Patamon to MagnaAngemon. By giving Angemon the Human Spirit of Ice, he will digivolve to Kumamon. Post-game, the Tokomon in Area 3 will digivolve into Angemon to fight the party, accompanied by an Angewomon. Digimon World An Angemon can be freed from the Freezland temple Ice Sanctuary; the player must bring a vaccine type Digimon to reveal a secret entrance under a statue in the main hall. Once the temple is traversed and the player releases a ball of light, Angemon appears where the statue once was. After a conversation Angemon heads to the city and becomes Jijimon's advisor. Angemon can be Digivolved from a Patamon or Elecmon with 100 Brains, 1000 MP, zero care mistakes, and has rested in Centarumon's clinic or Jijimon's house on the day he evolves. Angemon has a chance Digivolve into Devimon if it is killed in battle (or dies from prolonged sickness) and its Discipline is low. Angemon naturally Digivolves into Phoenixmon or Andromon. Every Champion has a chance to turn into Vademon. Digimon World 2 Defeating Numemon releases Angemon whom reveals that Numemon wanted to force the peaceful digimon in the Meditation Dome to attack Digital City and the tamers there, Angemon returns to the Meditation Dome where you can talk to him at anytime. Angemon is also a playable Digimon and digivolves from either ClearAgumon or Patamon, and can digivolve to either MagnaAngemon or Andromon. DIgimon World 3 Angemon digivolves from: Kotemon LV 40, GuardiAngemon LV 20, Kyubimon LV 40, Taomon LV 30, Wind 200 Patamon LV 5 (Normal Digivolution Line) Renamon LV 40, Sakuyamon LV 30, Wind 130 Agumon LV ?, Kabuterimon LV 20, Wisdom 300 Monmon LV ?, Armormon LV 40, Wind 120 Veemon LV ?, Paildramon LV 45, Wisdom 230 He won't be found as an enemy ingame, but he is also available as a White Champion card with 14/16. Digimon Digital Card Battle Angemon is the last opponent in Pyramid City's Battle Arena. He is also an obtainable Nature type Card. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Appears as the Champion of Patamon and digivolves to MagnaAngemon. Digimon World DS Angemon digivolves from Patamon with 30+ Holy EXP and level 13, and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon or Lucemon Fallen Mode (through DNA Digivolution with Devimon). Attacks * Hand of Fate/Hand of Destiny (Heaven's Knuckle): Fires sacred energy from his fist. * Angel Rod/Angel Staff (Holy Rod): Strikes the opponent with his staff. * God Typhoon: Spins his staff, creating a divine whirlwind. Variations / Subspecies * Piddomon * Devimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Angel Digimon